Head mounted displays (HMDs) present display light to a user of the head mounted display. The display light is received through the pupil and becomes incident on the retina of the user so the user can perceive the image included in the display light. Since the pupil is relatively small, it is important that the display light is directed toward the pupil even if the eye moves.